What Would I Do Without You?
by smolragebaby
Summary: After a long day of debate in the Senate House of Reim (Laem), Titus returns back to the temple to find Sphintus is ready to help the new magi relax. (Post Magi: Kingdom of Magic)


**This is very short. Mostly because I didn't want to dwell on too much. I am writing multiple other little stories for them, because they (as a ship) deserve so much more love.**

* * *

The sun peaked out playfully from behind marshmallow clouds. Citizens of Reim carried about their day to day activities even as their new Magi walked the streets without any security. Titus trudged through the streets, attempting to smile and look pleasant for those who passes by.

'Why I thought it was a better idea to walk, I will never know…' He questioned himself with every step. This day at the Senate had been especially stressful. Ever since he proposed the idea of abolishing slavery, member after member continued to either oppose the idea or attempt to justify the cruel system with a select few supporting him. It was beginning to tire him out the longer he had to stay there, not to say that he wouldn't continue to passionately advocate for the end of mistreatment. For the time being, he just wanted to embrace the soft fabrics on his bed or see Marga's smiling face. Maybe just have Sphintus cook so he could just sit and eat for the rest of the day. Each option sounded equally wonderful.

Making his way up the temple's steps, he finally returned to the marble structure he called home. Each step felt like needles poking into his feet that he barely considered just sleeping on the floor, despite it's cold touch. Titus got into his room, gently setting his mother's former staff before collapsing on the bed. He didn't care if his hair became tangled or how bunched his robes would be when he awoke, all that was needed was for the luxury comforters to take him into another field of consciousness.

Before the final pull away from reality, he felt another presence get into bed next him along with the soft kisses and touches that accompanied them.

"Sphin-"

"You know; you should tell us next time you decide to take your sweet time getting home."

"Sorry, I'm just tired after the Senate floor debate…" Titus curled up to the healer, just seeking the warmth that came with it. Sphintus was more than happy to hold the other.

"Still a lot of opposition?"

"I just… I don't understand how so many of them can be against this for such insignificant reasons. You have to pay your workers, they aren't dogs. They're people." Before Titus could work himself up, a gentle kiss was planted on his soft lips.

"Stop thinking about it for now. You're only going to get upset. You need to relax, alright?" Blonde hair was brushed away and more small kisses planted all over the young Magi's face. Titus giggled, allowing the other to shower him with affection. Each kiss releasing the tension and stress away.

"I can hold you while you take a nap if you want me too." Sphintus added. The blonde gave no vocal answer, only wrapping his arms around his lover tightly and cuddling into his chest.

"Will you make dinner too? Later? I only want your cooking."

"You have a cook who is much better than me."

"I know, but I just prefer yours instead. Please." Titus pouted up at him. The sigh that followed lit the blonde's face with a shining smile.

"Don't think that you doing that will get you everything you want."

"I have you, don't I? You and Marga are all that I want." Sphintus chuckled lightly.

"You should count yourself lucky to have me." He joked slightly. Titus let out a giggle, but offered no further replied only returning to his original plan of drifting away from reality. The even sound of his breathing and pulse told Sphintus that Titus was indeed asleep. Using his free hand, he played with the other's blonde hair, reminding himself to make sure the other bathed and untangled the new mess.

'To be honest… I am the lucky one…' He thought for a moment as he stared at the magi clinging to him. Sphintus didn't move as he pondered where he would be without the other. He probably could have gone with Aladdin, but he had his family to look after and he wasn't going to abandon Marga.

"I really am the lucky one.."

* * *

 **Tale of Two Kingdoms is still being written fear not.**


End file.
